Hinata Hyuga: Vessel To The Kyuubi
by Jasutisu.Meigetsu
Summary: Hinata is Konohagakeru's jinchuriki.Though the villagers belive the Kyuubi died. Hinata seeks to kill the murderer of the Hyuga Clan, Ko Hyuga.Will her team be able to make her stay in Konoha or will she seek for power?Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha clan.His brother leaves to the Akatsuki.All he wants is to know why he leaves and will do anything to find out... Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Dreadful Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! Kishimotois the rightful owner! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Summary: Hinata is Konohagakeru's jinchuriki. Though the villagers belive the Kyuubi died. Hinata seeks to kill the murderer of the Hyuga Clan, Ko Hyuga. Will her team be able to make her stay in Konoha or will she seek for power? Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke wants to surpass his brother and become the leader of the Konoha Milatary Police Force . His brother leaves to the Akatsuki before the Chuunin Exams. All he wants is to know why he leaves and will do anything to bring his brother back. He falls for a certain Hyuga, will he be able to keep her from the darkness or will she leave to somewhere that is out of his reach. Naruto is son to the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and ex-jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki. His dream is to be the Five Hokage. Wanting to keep his team together can he save the only kunoichi in his team without getting his heart broken?**

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga: Vessel to the Kyuubi**

** ...**

** Chapter 1: Dreadful Past**

** ...**

* * *

_**I was walking with my little sister, Hanab,i in my arms, sleeping soundlessly. I was waitingfor Okaa-san. She was to speak with Haishi-Otou-sama in his study . I decided to have a walk in my Okaa-san's garden with Hanabi. That's when I heard screaming.**_

_**I started to run towards the direction the scream came from. I was now infront of the Branch Family's part of the coumpound. I froze, blood, everywhere. Lifeless bodies scattered on the ground. Crimson liquid spilled from the various hollow corpses that were vacant of any life.**_

_**Making my hold on Hanabi's white blanket tighter. I ran as fast as my small feet and legs can carry me. Carefully passing through all the barren bodies, in respect of their passing.**_

_**I ran and ran, but making sure I did not wake up my sibling. As a ran, I did not find any Hyuga who was alive. **_

_**'They're all dead! No, don't think like that Hinata! Okaa-san and Otou-sama are still here!' I thought.**_

_**I was finaly at the study. They're many more corpses coming here and the gore seemed as if just spilled on the wood.**_

_**I opened the shouji door with my one arm that wasn't holding my kin. I saw a dark figure. As the ord of the night known as the moon lit the room. The figure was of a man. **_

_**He had **__**light hair, which is short with backwards spikes. He has featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined. He wears the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of a flack jacket and forehead protector that he wears like a bandanna. The man was my guardian, Ko Hyuga, his katana was covered with plasma of the people who died. **_

_**I looked at the ground and saw my parents soaked in their own blood. My mother's indigo hair drenched in gore. Her skin an unnatural pale. Her white kimono red with her own blood. Her eyes hollow of any life.**_

_**My otou-sama wasn't any better. His dark brown hair sticked together by plasma. In a puddle of his own blood. His face down to the ground.**_

_**"Why?! Ko-san! Why?!"Tears fallen from my milky lilac eyes as I looked at his Byakugan.**_

_**"Foolish, Hinata-sama. I almost pity, you."**_

_**"But why?! Why did you do it, Ko-san!"**_

_**"To test the limits of my ability."**_

_**"To test your ability. That's why you did this? That's why you butchered them?"**_

_**"It is of great importance."**_

_**"What are you saying? It's a lie, this isn't like you Ko-san. It can't be."**_

_**"I have acted as your guardian you desired for one reason. Because I wanted to discover how powerful you were. I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of my own abilities. You have that unique potential. Now I made you hate me. Now you have the desire to defeat me. Which is exactly why I am going to allow you to live. **_

_**Dont you see? I'm only doing it for my own benifit. There is no value in killing the likes of you… Foolish Hinata-sama… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life!"**_

_**Ko-san brought his katana up until it was hovering over my shoulder. He then brought it down slicing through my clothes and skin. I cried at the pain, waking up Hanabi.**_

_**Ko-san left through the window of the study and into the pitch-black night.**_

_**All I could hear was the wailing of Hanbi and the beat of my own heart pumping in my ears.**_

_**"Hinata-sama!" The shoji door opened and I felt two small arms pull me into a hug. There were other voices, adults. I looked up and saw my cousin, Neji.**_

_**I looked at the clock on the wall. It was December 27, 1:00 AM. Today was my birthday, the day Neji was to get the Curse Seal. He was lucky, to not get that seal that caged the Branch Family, closing all chances of freedom until their deaths but the price was death of our clan.**_

_**"N-Neji-nii-san... I-I ... c-couldn't ... stop.. h-him." I whispered and let the darkness embrace me into a cold slumber.**_

_**I woke up in a blank and colorless room. I tried to sit up but my shoulder sent a unbearable pain through out my whole body.**_

_**I examined the room further and noticed I was in a hospital**_

_**'So it wasn't a nightmare. My clan, my family is truly gone.' A single tear fell from my right eye.**_

_**"Hyuga-san? Your awake." A man came in from the door. **_

_**He had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wore a the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.**_

_**"Who are you?" I asked the man in a monotone voice. Not bothering to look at him.**_

_**"My name is Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan and leader of the Konoha Milatary Police Force."**_

_**"I only asked your name not title."**_

_**"Why you-! Nevermind. I came to see if you know anything of the Hyuga Massacre."**_

_**"Ko Hyuga did it. Motive: to test his abilities. Why he spared my sister and I: he wants me to hate him, dispise him, curse him, defaet him and kill him. He wants me to this for he wants me to be **__**a worthy opponent to test the limits of his own abilities." **_

_**I looked at the man. He was in shock, he did not know how to mask his emotions, if he was caught of guard by that.**_

_**"I see. Well I shall leave, now. The Hokage will be visiting you shortly along with some other people."**_

_**He closed the door after he spoke. I kept on looking at it, waiting for the people to come. After it seemed like forever, they did. **_

_**The Yondaime came in. He was was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who hadhave bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. His hair had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The Hokage wore a short-sleeved long white haori decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. Under the haori was a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, forehead protector and sandals.**_

_**A man with spiky white hair, and dark eyes came in after him. He was a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with the standard Konoha flak jacket, and regular shinobi sandals. Along with this he wore short meatal-plated gloves and a forehead protector that was tilted to hide his left eye.**_

_**"Why are you here, Yodaime Hokage? And who is that man?"**_

_**"I am here because to dicuss who will have your custody. This is Kakashi Hatake, he will be the legal guardian of you, your sister and cousin."**_

_**"Hn. When can I leave the hospital?"**_

_**"The doctor says in about three days." The man named Kakashi Hatake informed me. I nodded as at them. Since there was no need to talk about anything, they left.**_

_**I closed my eyes for I could rest some more. "Hanabi, my Imōto and Neji, my Itoko. I promise to get strong for all of us!' That was my last thing one my mind.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: I choose Ko beacuse of his name plus he was more of a brother to her than Neji because when they were young, Neji though Hinata was 'cute'. Well there will be sasuhina on later chapters! Alot will be reaveled later on! Please review, fav and follow!**

**Translate:**

**Itoko means cousin**

**imoto means little sister**

**Yodaime Hokage means Fourth Fire Shadow**

**Otou-sama means honarable father**

**Okaa-san means mother**

**Nii-san means brother**

**Name meanings!:**

**Hinata means 'place in the sun'**

**Neji means 'whirl', 'screw' or even a play on "Nejireta" meaning twisted. It is possible to be a play on "Nejia", an internal Chinese martial art that focuses on developing internal chi through whirling and spinning techniques.**

**Hanabi means 'fireworks'**

**Hiashi means 'daytime' or 'position of the sun'**

**Hyūga means 'towards the sun' or 'place in the sun'**

**Kakashi means 'scarecrow' **

**Hatake means 'farmland/field'**

**Fugaku is another name for Mount Fuji**

**Uchiha is another way of pronouncing 'uchiwa' (fan), which is the Uchiha clan symbol**

**Minato means 'harbour'**

** Namikaze means 'waves and wind'**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning at the Hatake House

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! Kishimoto is the rightful owner! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

******Summary: Hinata is Konohagakeru's jinchuriki. Though the villagers belive the Kyuubi died. Hinata seeks to kill the murderer of the Hyuga Clan, Ko Hyuga. Will her team be able to make her stay in Konoha or will she seek for power? Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke wants to surpass his brother and become the leader of the Konoha Milatary Police Force . His brother leaves to the Akatsuki before the Chuunin Exams. All he wants is to know why he leaves and will do anything to bring his brother back. He falls for a certain Hyuga, will he be able to keep her from the darkness or will she leave to somewhere that is out of his reach. Naruto is son to the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and ex-jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki. His dream is to be the Five Hokage. Wanting to keep his team together can he save the only kunoichi in his team without getting his heart broken?**

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga: Vessel to the Kyuubi**

** ...**

** Chapter 2: Morning at the Hatake House!**

** ...**

* * *

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" I woke up and out of bed with a kunai that I always slept with.

I turned and saw Hanabi, "What's wrong now, Hanabi?"

"I can't sleep! Can I sleep with you?" I nodded at my imoto's request. I got on my bed and waited for Hanabi to come. She came running and got under the covers.

"Could you sing for me, Onee-san?" She gave me the puppy eyes so I couldn't say no.

"Sure Imoto."

**[1]** _"Tsuramuki sasu yami ni nomare  
kiitokakera no omoi o itaite  
makire mo naku kono inochi wa  
tada yakusoku no oka ni utzumeru hi o_

_dakedo ima kono kokoro ni ukabu shakunetsu no itami o watashi tsutaekirazu_

_yuku atenonai sakebi o motsu mono yo_  
_douka naite inochi takanatte yuke_  
_namida tsumuide kie tsuzuru inori ga_  
_mujihi na shi no te ni kakerareta toshite mo_  
_sore dake de ii kara_  
_sore dake de ii kara"_

When I finished singing, Hanavi was already fast asleep. I carefuly stood up, trying not to wake her up. I went towards the kitchen to get something to eat. I took an apple from the fruit basket that was in the middle of the dinning table.

I made the clone seal and said,"Kage bushin no Jutsu."

About five clones appeared and began to make today's breakfest. Each clone was doing something while I went to get my clothes from my room. I took a quick shower in the bathrom in my room. I finished in about 5 minutes.

I began to put on my article of clothing. I put on a simple black shirt that had shorter sleves that stopped above my elbow and a high collar that was like the Uchiha's. And some gaggy black pants. I wore I began to wrap bandages on my hands but let the tips of my fingers unbandaged. My legs were also bandaged since my pants stopped a little bellow my knees. I put on a mask similiar to Kakashi but black wiith white trims. I used the mask in order to hide my whisker marking that were on my cheeks. I put on fingerless metal-plated gloves that had the Konoha symbol on each of them. I used genjutsu to make my eyes appear a dark lavender, my hair turn white and make my body appear like a boy's. My hair was in a spiky and messy short levelled hime-style.

Since, alot of people were after the Byakugan, I live in a different appearence and name, Hakuchō Hatake. Kind of funny that a boy's name means swan.

"Hinata! Hurry up and eat your breakfest!" Neji-nii yelled from the kitchen. I took my pouch and put various weapons. I also put an Icha Icha Paradise book and attached the pouch to my thigh, yeah Kakashi ended up getting me reading them when we had 'the birds and the bees' talk. Let me tell you it was the most disturbing thing in my life.

I ran towards the kitchen and saw everyone was there. Neji was standing to put his plate away, Hanabi was eating away the pancakes with egg & beacon, while Kakashi was reading Icha Icha and drinking orange juice.

"Arigato, Onee-san! I love these pancakes!" Imoto said as she stuffed more food into her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm already late so, I'll just skip breakfest."

"Wha-?! But you made them! And anyways your always late, nothing new there."

"Ah. Yes, but today I get my Genin team." I responded while patting her head.

"Well, were is your forehead protector?" Neji-ni asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm. Well, about that. You see, I was helping an old lady cross the street and it must of slipped. Haha." I told him nervously as I put my hands up in defense.

"You're as bad as Otou-san!" Hanabi cried.

"What? I never lost my forehead protector!" Kakashi said trying to defend himself.

"That's why I had it engraved on my metal-plate gloves!" I showed my gloves at them.

"Haha, well got to go!" I left running from the fury of my itoko and imoto. I was glad to have them, they're the only ones I could be myself without worrying.

I was running as fast as I could. If you were a civilian all you would of seen was a black and white flash. I finaly arrived at the Academy and I began to go towards my class in a faster speed, dodging all the people and moving swiftly to the class. I came to a halt and slowly opened the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter two! Hinata has whiskers and you know what that means! The song was Kei no Uta by Hana Mizuki, hinata's japanese voice actor. And yup she is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Well you already knew that since the title says it! Haha Hinata likes Icha Icha! Review, Fav, and Follow please!**

**[1] Swallowed by the darkness sting pierce**  
**Embrace the thoughts of ounce**  
**This life unmistakably**  
**The day to fill in the hills of promise just**

**Could not tell me the pain of burning that comes to mind here and now But**

**You who have a cry aimless go**  
**We throbbed life crying if**  
**Prayers that I spelled disappear spun tears**  
**Even applied to the hand of death ruthless**  
**It is because I do it just**  
**It is because I do it just**

**Translate:**

**Itoko means cousin**

**imoto means little sister**

**Yodame Hokage means Fourth Fire Shadow**

**Onee-san Means Older Sister**

**Otou-san means father**

**Kage bushin no Jutsu means shadow clone jutsu **

**Nii-san means brother**


	3. Chapter 3: Team Seven and Kurama

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! Kishimoto is the rightful owner! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

******Summary: Hinata is Konohagakure's jinchuriki. Though the villagers belive the Kyuubi died. Hinata seeks to kill the murderer of the Hyuga Clan, Ko Hyuga. Will her team be able to make her stay in Konoha or will she seek for power? Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke wants to surpass his brother and become the leader of the Konoha Milatary Police Force . His brother leaves to the Akatsuki before the Chuunin Exams. All he wants is to know why he leaves and will do anything to bring his brother back. He falls for a certain Hyuga, will he be able to keep her from the darkness or will she leave to somewhere that is out of his reach. Naruto is son to the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and ex-jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki. His dream is to be the Five Hokage. Wanting to keep his team together can he save the only kunoichi in his team without getting his heart broken?**

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga: Vessel to the Kyuubi**

** ...**

** Chapter 3: Team Seven and Kumara!**

** ...**

* * *

"Team Seven are-" Iruka-sensei paused to look at me just like all the students did.

I brought my hand up in greeting and said," Yo."

"Why are you late?" Iruka looked at me with piercing eyes.

"Hn." I shoved my hands in my pockets and went to the only seat that was vacant, in front of an Uchiha boy.

"Well, I was saying before I was disrupted. Team 7 are : Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha." He paused and every fan girl leaned in closer to hear who was with the two most popular boy.

"And Hakuchō Hatake." Iruka-sensei finished.

_'Great, I get a dobe and a baka.'_

Everyone began whispering about who the last person was since no one knew.

"Iruka-sensei! Who's Hakucho? And how come they get a pure guy team?" This was Kiba Inuzuka who asked.

"Hatake-san is the one who was late. And I do not know, it was the Hokage's orders."

I stood up and started to head towards the door.

"Where are you going, Hatake-san?" Iruka-sensei asked me.

"Outside."

"Could you atleast wait for me to say who is the number one Rookie this year?"

"Fine." I stayed infront of the door.

"The number one Rookie with the highest marks in all the Test is: Hakucho Hatake."

Many people gasped and looked at me.

"Hn. Naruto-dobe, Sasuke-baka. Lets go." I was already facing the door when they stopped me again.

"Why, Hatake-teme?" The blond asked at me with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Whatever. Do what you want." I went out the door and started to towards the roof. I layed down with my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

I woke up wih someone shaking me. I opened my eyes that were hiding dark lavandr orbs to face to face with the Namikaze boy.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes, mad that I was disrupted from my nap.

"Our sensei is here!"

"Hn." I stood up and saw it was Kakashi that was our sensei.

"Well, sleeping beauty is awake! Now lets all introduce or ourselves!" Kakashi said happily.

"You go first, sensei." The Uchiha boy insisted.

"Yeah!" The blond agreed.

"..." I didn't say anything since I already know him.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

"All you told us was your name!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Well, your turn!" The older shinobi said as he pointed towards the raven haired boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate fangirls and I like tomatoes. My dream is to surpass by brother and become leader of the Konoha Milatary Police Force."

_'That's understandable, logical and normal response.'_

"Well, it's your turn, blonde." Kakshi said to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! I like pranks, instant ramen, and the ramen at Ichiraku Ramen. I like saying (da)ttebayo! Oh and I hate temes!" He paused and looked at me at the teme part, "My hobbies are eating ramen and pranking! And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Believe it!"

_'What a dobe. He will never be Hokage even if he is the Yondaime's son. He was lowest in our class.'_

"Well than, your turn sleeping beauty." When Kakashi finish speaking the other boys leaned to hear my answer. I sighed at my team.

"My name is Hakucho Hatake. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." I said so darkly and cold that the Uchiha and Namikaze shivered when I said I was going to kill a certain someone. Kakashi only smirked at my response.

"Well since, the Yondaime is givin us two days to get to know each other. Today we shall learn your abilities while tommorow I shall test you."

" I'm gonna show you I'm the best in this squad! Belive it!(Da)ttebayo!"

"Dobe, it doesn't matter who the best is. It 's how good our teamwork is. Even I know that, and I don't care about none of you two." I stated.

"Why you-!"

"Hakucho is right, Naruto. All that matter is how ggod we work as a team. Alone we fall, Together we stay strong." Kakashi-sensei said as he read Icha Icha Paradise.

"Whatever! Now let's show off our skills!" The Blond exclaimed.

"I could bet you and girly boy over there, anytime." Sasuke stated with a smug look. Then Naruto and Sasuke began to argue who was better.

My eyes flashed red in anger, but I managed to cool down before I got out of control.

**"Come on, kit. You know you want to attack for saying he can bet you!" **the Kyuubi spoke to me.

_'Shut up! Im not leting you control me again, Kurama!'_ I told him.

**"I know you want to see the Uchiha's blood on your katana! You loathe blood, and he is the heir to Uchiha clan. You know you can't ressist noble blood on Hiiro no Kyōki!"**

"Never! I'm way better than you Sasuke!"

"Not in a million years, Naruto! I will always be best in this squad!"

"Shut up , Kitsune-baka!" I screamed. I felt eyes on me, I saw my team was looking at me.

"Kitsune-baka? Who are you talking to?" The Uchiha asked.

"Nobody-. Aaahhh!" I fell to my knees and clutched my head.

**"Hinata, I will take over!"**

"Hakucho! What's wrong!" Naruto looked at me in horrified look.

"Run! Ahhhh!" My eyes turned into slits, the lavander into a bloddy red. My teeth grew so much it ripped the mask, my whister marks darkened. My hands grew that were claws three inches long.

**"Hahah! You should of listen to the kit and ran!" **I heard the Kyuubi talk to my team.

"Kyuubi why are you here?" Kakashi asked. I could see Sasuke and Naruto were frozen in place.

**"It is all thanks to the Uchiha gaki! He made the kit so made it was my chance to take over!"**

"What do you mean it was my fault?!" Sasuke finaly unfroze.

**"You made her want to kill you! To have your blood on her katana! You thought she was weak just like her clan did! But guess what I might not kill you, thanks to you, I'm out of that I can control this body!"**

_'Leave them the fuck alone!' _I screeched at the nine tailed fox. I fought back for control and suprisingly I was winning. The features the Kyuubi gave me diseapered.

**"No! I didn't get enough time!"** Until finally my eyes turned back to their dark lavender. Everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Third Chapter! Yay! Kurama made his appearance! Fav, Review and Follow!**

**Translate:**

**(Da)ttebayo is Naruto's catchpharse that he inherited from his mother who says (Da)ttebane.**

**Kitsune means fox**

**baka means idiot**

**gaki means brat**

**sensei means teacher**

**Hokage means fire shadow**

**Yondaime means Fourth**

**Name Meanings!:**

**Sasuke is named after the Thrid Hokage's Father, Sasuke Saratobi.**

**Naruto can mean 'maelstrom', and is also short for 'Narutomaki' , a kind of kamaboko with a pink whirlpool design in the middle that is used as a topping for ramen, which is Naruto's favourite food. The surname 'Uzumaki' is a pun on "spiral', because it refers to a three-dimensional spiral, like a whirlpool or vortex. **

**Uzumaki means 'whirlpool'**

**Iruka means dolphin**

**Kyuubi means nine tails**

**Kurama means nine llama**


End file.
